The former ways to recording the images are mainly using the traditional camera which is set with light sensitive film (positive or negative film) to get the images. The known photos are thus developed and printed for viewing and enjoyment. The known films are not easy to be stored due to they are made of plastic materials. The images will be lost or damaged after a period of time and the stored images are unable to be developed and printed again. The users are often regretted for that. Furthermore, the images stored in the known films are also fixed status and unable to be modified. This is a disadvantage while usage and needs to be improved.